Vongola style: Learning Italian
by iBakaPika
Summary: Tsuna learns Italian! What better way than learning it VONGOLA STYLE! While Tsuna learns Italian, Gokudera and Yamamoto is stuck with making a advertisement for Vongola! Sorry, I suck at summary QAQ


**A/N: **This story is originally from my deleted story "From The Present To The Past" (I delete it since... m_ _m I-I just have no more will[?] to continue it QAQ ).  
I know the story "The Present To The Past" is written by SkyCieloLe Ciel I'm her~ I just changed my pen name =w=  
I upload this story is because, I think its to good to be delete D: so I re-upload it as a oneshot :D  
Now! I should shut up and let you guys read :x

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! AMANO AKIRA DOES! **

**Words –**"ciao"

**Thoughts –**'_ciao'_

**Sound/Actions - *POOF*/*Blinks***

* * *

***BAM***

"Iteee!, m-mou Reborn can't you w-wake me up in a normal w-way?" Tsuna said weakly while his blood was gushing from his head.

"No" Reborn said bluntly while Leon transformed from the ten ton mallet that he used on Tsuna to wake him up back into a chameleon. "By the way you have a visitor Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said as he jump from the floor and landed on his Dame-Student Bed.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, loud footsteps could be heard coming near his door.

***BAM***

"'JUDAIME! I came to your house to meet you!' Gokudera yelled.

"Hahaha~ Gokudera you know that I'm here too, right?" Yamamoto added cheerfully.

"Tch, the baseball-freak is here too Judaime, Judai...? JUDAIME! ARE YOU OKAY?" Gokudera said while holding a bloody Tsuna.

"Hahaha~ I think he's not alright Gokudera" Yamamoto answered.

"SHUT UP! I know that your right baseball-freak! And I asked Judaime that question, not you! Judaime what made you become like this?" Gokudera asked his beloved 'Judaime' hoping that he was able to answer.

"I know that you were asking this to Tsuna, Gokudera. But, I think it was because you slammed the door open when Tsuna was near it" Yamamoto said.

"So, I guess this was my fault then" Gokudera said sadly. "Don't worry Judaime! I'll even donate 5 liters of my blood to you if needed" Gokudera said in a determined voice.

"Hahaha~ same goes to me to~ Gokudera, I think Tsuna is unconscious" said Yamamoto while pointing at Tsuna.

"And I think we should bandage him up before putting him to bed" Yamamoto added.

"That's right Gokudera, you should just bandage Dame-Tsuna up and lay him on the bed" Reborn said after.

"B-but, Judai-" Gokudera's words were interrupted by Reborn.

"He's the Vongola-Decimo, there's no way he'll die from this now would he?"

"NO! Of course not. He _is_ Judaime after all!" Gokudera said (yell), completely forgetting about the unconscious body he's holding.

_''Yeah, if he did...*smirks*...I guess I just have to train him harder'_Reborn thought.

"Now then, Gokudera bandage Dame-Tsuna up, and let him lay on the bed. After you finish doing that, both of you will have to wait downstairs in the living room" Reborn ordered.

"Hai, Reborn-san" answered Gokudera.

"Sure kid" Yamamoto added cheerfully.

After hearing their answer, Reborn left his Dame-Student to the Storm and Rain guardian's care.

"Baseball-freak, get the first aid kit. I can't get it since I'm holding Judaime" Gokudera asked (ordered) the proclaimed Baseball-freak.

"Okay~! But, where is it?" Yamamoto asked Gokudera.

"It's in the second drawer at your right" Gokudera answered plainly.

"Found it! Here's the first aid kit Gokudera" Yamamoto said while holding a first aid kit in front of Gokudera for him to take. _'But I wonder how he knows where it is?...Well, does it really matter?'_

"Tch" Gokudera replied while taking the first aid kit from Yamamoto.

After he finished bandaging Tsuna and laying him on the bed, Gokudera and Yamamoto went downstairs to the living room as ordered.

"Hey Gokudera, you said you'll donate blood to Tsuna if he needs to, right?" Yamamoto asked, wanting to make a conversation.

"Yeah! Of course I do!" Gokudera replied.

"Then what's your blood type? My blood type is O, if I'm not wrong Tsuna blood type has A" Yamamoto asked Gokudera.

"Tch, my one is B" Gokudera replied grumpily.

"Hahaha~ So, Gokudera how did you know where Tsuna keeps the first aid kit anyway?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera blushed, just when he was about to yell at the baseball-freak saying its none of his business, a sound coming from Tsuna room made him stopped. Gokudera ran inside the room and saw his beloved Judaime regain conscious.

"JUDAIME! I'm so happy you're fine!" Gokudera cried tears of joy on his knees.

"Dame-Tsuna, get yourself changed and go downstairs" Reborn ordered his Dame-Student.

"H-hai!" Tsuna stammered.

"Me and Gokudera will be waiting downstairs Tsuna" Yamamoto said.

"Okay" Tsuna answered.

When his two friends left downstairs, Tsuna mumbled "Iteee...My head really hurts from that blast. It's all that Satan's fault!"

"Who are you calling a Satan, Dame-Tsuna? It's not me now, is it?" Reborn asked with a glint in his eyes.

"N-no of course not! You're the greatest tutor in the world! There's no way I'll call you that!" Tsuna said, trying to convince his tutor that it wasn't him that he was calling a Satan.

"Hmph, fine" Reborn said.

Tsuna sighed in relieve.

After Tsuna finished changing, he went downstairs and didn't see his two friends anywhere.

"Hey Reborn, where's Yamamoto and Gokudera? I don't see them anywhere right here" Tsuna asked his tutor.

"They're in the Limo outside the house" Reborn answered plainly.

"Why?" Tsuna asked his tutor again.

"We're going to Hawaii" Reborn said.

_'Hawaii? I wonder why...I hope it doesn't involve me being in great pain. But I guess it'll be fun going together with my friends. Dad has sent me postcards from Hawaii'_Tsuna thought while getting inside the Limo.

***Somewhere in Hawaii at some time***

'Hmm... this is getting suspicious. Why aren't there any people here? There weren't any people at the plane either. It's completely deserted!' Tsuna thought.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. It's time for your next lesson" Reborn said.

"What lesson?" Tsuna asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, it's not as dangerous as the previous lessons" Reborn answered.

"Oh then, that's good the-" Tsuna spoke in relief.

A mallet came flying down...

***A lesson with Reborn***

"Reborn let me go!" Tsuna screamed.

"No, I will not. Not until you learn how to speak Italian properly. A true Mafia leader must know how to speak Italian" Reborn replied.

"How does learning Italian involve hanging over a volcano? Why is this place deserted anyway?" Tsuna screamed.

"You noticed? I especially picked this time to teach you Italian. Now, the volcanoes at Hawaii are active so they should blow up in a few hours. With enough pressure, you will speak Italian fluently in just a few hours not like those normal classes. Besides, it's pretty fun to do this" Reborn said with a smile.

"SADIST!" Tsuna yelled.

***Tick***

"Huh? Why did am I hanged lower?" Tsuna asked panicked.

"Did I forget to tell you? Every time you answer a question incorrectly or tick me off, you will go down to the volcano by an inch. If you still can't speak Italian after this, you'll be melted by the hot lava" Reborn replied then smirked.

"What kind of joke is THIS?" Tsuna yelled.

"Do I hear complaining? It's getting me pretty angry..." Reborn said while holding a remote.

"N-no! Of course not, Reborn-sama! Your student loves you too much to speak such words" Tsuna hurriedly said.

"Good" Reborn answered back as he smirked.

***After a few hours***

Come stai oggi Decimo Vongola? Reborn asked.

"Sto bene grazie" Tsuna answered correctly not wanting to fall in the volcano.

"Il mio nome è Reborn, io sono il Arcobaleno Dom Qual è il tuo nome Decimo Vongola?" Reborn asked again.

"Il mio nome è Tsunayoshi Sawada. Ed è un piacere conoscerti, Reborn" Tsuna answered correctly again.

"This is the last one Dame-Tsuna. If you get this right, I'll set you free" Reborn said truthfully.

"Vuoi essere liberato Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked his Dame-Student while smirking.

"Sì" Tsuna begged.

Reborn set Tsuna free as promised.

"R-reborn where's Yamamoto and Gokudera?" Tsuna asked Reborn worried of his friend's safety.

"Over there" Reborn said while pointing at the direction where Yamamoto and Gokudera are.

Tsuna's eyes widened "A-are they making a-a advertisement of a d-drink and on top of a volcano?" Tsuna stared in shock.

"It's not a normal drink Dame-Tsuna, it's one of Vongola's newest creation" Reborn said.

"Wow! It's such a hot day today. It's even hotter than it is when playing baseball on summer (looks at yummy drink). Ooh~ that looks nice. I guess I'll take a sip. Wow! It tastes really good" Yamamoto said in amazement.

"Buy Loca-Calo today! Coming with a new pineapple flavour!" Yamamoto continued while holding a can with his right hand.

"And we're done!" Gokudera said putting the camera down.

Before Tsuna was about to say anything, Yamamoto called out his name while waving his hand "Yo Tsuna!"

"Hello, Yamamoto" Tsuna smiled back.

"JUDAIME!" Gokudera yelled in happiness the moment he saw his beloved Judaime.

"Hello Gokudera-kun" Tsuna smiled again.

"Wow Tsuna. You sure seem happy" Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, I almost got dropped inside an active volcano" Tsuna then let out a sigh.

"Active? W-wait, did you say active Judaime?" Gokudera asked quickly.

"Ye-yeah. Why?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Doesn't that mean it's going to explode soon?" Gokudera asked.

Smoke started to float over the volcano.

"..." Tsuna kept silent.

"..." Gokudera waited for Tsuna's response.

"Hhhiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!" Tsuna shrieked at the top of his voice. Tsuna turned around to look for his tutor. "Reborn! Reborn! How do we escape from here!"

"Bye bye, Dame-Tsuna. It's time for you to know how to survive on an island filled with lava" Reborn responded while using Leon as a glider to fly away.

"N-n-NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tsuna screamed.

"Wow, that kid knows how to use a glider really well. I can't even see him anymore" Yamamoto praised.

"Judaime! It's starting to bubble up!" Gokudera reported to Tsuna.

"For now, let's just run!" Tsuna hurriedly said and the others nodded.

"W-woah! Oww~ that hurts" Yamamoto said while rubbing the back of his head. "I slipped on Loca-Calo"

"Yamamoto! I'll help you!" Tsuna said as he dashed to Yamamoto.

"Tch... Baseball freak! Hurry up!" Gokudera screamed. But the lava was going to burst any second.

"Hiiieee! How are we suppose to escape now?" Tsuna shrieked.

Suddenly they could hear something nearing them from the air. It was a helicopter rode by... Tsuna's dad.

"Hi son! Climb on" he waved.

"Dad! I'm so glad! We're safe now. Reborn really is a devil" Tsuna said.

"Hm... talking about me?" Reborn asked.

"Of course not!" Tsuna quickly said.

"Even when I bothered save you when you were shrieking like a damsel in distress too. You're even worse than Juliet. She's manlier than you'll ever be. Well then, get in Dame-Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto are already in the helicopter" Reborn told his student.

"Hiiieee! When did you guys get in the helicopter?" Tsuna said in surprise.

"Hahaha, Just now!" Yamamoto answered.

"Judaime, please get in the helicopter quickly before the lava gets to you!" Gokudera said in distress.

"O-ok." stammered Tsuna while climbing on the ladder.

After Tsuna entered the helicopter, Tsuna sat between Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Hahaha, that was fun wasn't it Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

Before Tsuna was even about to answer, Gokudera was yelling "What the hell! What part of being almost dead by lava is fun!" towards Yammoto.

"Ma, ma Gokuera I was askin-" Yamamoto stopped when extra weight landed on his right shoulder.

"Hahaha, it seems like Tsuna is tired" Yamamoto said while looking at his right.

"Well then, I think you two should quiet down since you don't want to wake up Tsuna now do you? Isn't that right Reborn?" Iemitsu asked while looking towards Reborn. "Reborn?"

Iemitsu leaned closer to see what was wrong. "He was sleeping with his eyes open", Iemitsu sighed.

"Hahaha, I guess so" Yamamoto answered.

"Yeah" Gokudera answered after.

"I think both of you should sleep too. Both of you must be tired, no?" Iemitsu asked.

"Hahaha, that's true" Yamamoto answered again.

"Yes, Judaime's dad. Because of a certain guy who can't even remember the name of a drink" Gokudera answered while glaring at Yamamoto.

"Don't be so angry Gokudera. In the end I got it right. It's called Coco-Lolo, right?" Yamamoto said with a smile.

"It's Loca-Calo! It took you 4 hours just to let you remember the name!" Gokudera complained.

"You should drink some Cola-Laca it'll cool you down." Yamamoto gestured.

"It's Loca-Calo! And no way I'm gonna drink that!" Gokudera said while having a scowl on his face.

"Ma, ma, you should drink it. He-Oops!" Yamamoto said while 'accidentally' spilling the drink into Gokudera's mouth.

"W-w-w-w-w! What are you trying to- Ahhh….. how relaxing" Gokudera said before he fell asleep.

"The kid was right! It does pass out hot headed silver-hair teenagers when they drink it. I can use Loli-Cola next time on Gokudera then" Yamamoto said happily."Maybe I should sleep too then"

Yamamoto then fell asleep with a box filled with 'Loli-Cola'. Iemitsu then muttered to himself.

"Maybe I should read the helicopter manual before something goes wrong"

And they had a 'safe' landing and went back to their usual lifestyle…..in the hospital.

* * *

**A/N:**

Come stai oggi Decimo Vongola? = How are you today Vongola Tenth?

Sto bene grazie. = I'm fine thank you.

Il mio nome è Reborn, io sono il Arcobaleno Dom Qual è il tuo nome Decimo Vongola? = My name is Reborn, I'm The Sun Arcobaleno. What is your name Vongola Tenth ?

Il mio nome è Tsunayoshi Sawada. Ed è un piacere conoscerti Reborn. = My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. And its a pleasure to meet you Reborn.

Vuoi essere liberato Dame-Tsuna? = Want to be freed Dame-Tsuna?

Sì. = Yes.

**Used Google translate! I don't know italian =w="**

* * *

**Please do review :)**


End file.
